Five Nights with Mike
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Mike Schmidt, in a desperate attempt to save his life, locks himself in the office with Chica, with her thinking he's an endoskeleton, now she can't hurt him, or can she? (contains Foxy x Chica ship, even thought Foxy doesn't appear much, also, Bonnie is a male)
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I keep coming here?" asked Mike to himself, both angry and terrified, it was his 3rd night, and even after almost getting caught by Freddy when the power ran out last night, he came to work again. his situation was not good today also, he was almost at 25% and it still was 3AM, Mike then decided to open the doors to conserve power, of course, checking the lights before doing it, he could see Bonnie's shadow at the window, Mike then went for the other door, checked, nothing.

"whew, I thought I'd have to use even more power..." at the moment he pressed the button, he heard a deep laugh. "WHAT WAS THAT?!", he then picked up his tablet, Freddy moved, Mike was so terrified he just stared at Freddy, waiting for something to happen, nothing, still sweating, he put down the tablet, just to see a yellow Chicken, screaming.

"NO, CHICA, NO!". after this, everything happened really fast, mike pushed her, she fell sitting on the desk, another Freddy laugh, this time it looked much closer, Mike tried to run to the door he opened minutes ago, but he saw Freddy's eyes, staring at him from the dining area, they we're closer. In desperation, he went back and closed the door, totally ignoring Chica, who had just get up, still staring at him, but then, out of nowhere, her creepy stare broke, she turned her head to the doors, now looking confused.

"it's ok, it's ok, she can't hurt me now" Mike thought, and he was right, the animatronics were trying to stuff him, since she couldn't take him to the Backstage, what could possibly go wrong? Chica turned her head back to him.

"hey, could you open this door?" she spoke, Mike got really confused

"you can talk? I thought you were just supposed to sing pre-recorded musics"

"oh, don't be silly, of course we can talk, even you are talking", Mike then remembered, they think he's an endoskeleton without a suit, it was the perfect situation to explain what was happening, if only they could understand.

"look Chica, I'm not one of you"

"you're not supposed to wear a Chica suit, I know, I'm wearing one right now, the rules say there can be only one of each"

"no, you didn't understand, I'm not an animatronic"

"it's not time for jokes, Mr. Naked endoskeleton", Chica said in a nice tone, as always, she was actually programmed to be the nicest of them.

"See, I'm not Freddy, nor Bonnie, nor you"

"So you're...Foxy?" Mike got frustrated, it was clear she wouldn't understand.

"yes..."he said, facepalming "I am Foxy". She hugged him, really strong, and kissed him in the cheek.

"oh, why didn't you say before, Foxy? It's hard to reconize you when you're all naked, without your suit. I know, Freddy doesn't want you wandering around the pizzeria, but don't worry, he will never know"

Mike then thought: "what is happening between her and Foxy? or between Foxy and Freddy? Are these robots setient or something? Chica thought I was Foxy and kissed me, what could that be?"

Mike, trying to be nice to Chica, hugged her back, feeling a little uncorfortable for hugging a robot chicken, her body was really hard, made of metal, covered with yellow fur. "can't they even afford plastic feathers?" he thought.

"So, Foxy, do you know how to open these doors?" Chica said, still hugging him, while he was thinking, so he was distrcted by his thoughts and didn't get what she asked her.

"huh?"

"you know, the doors that weird endo who refuses to wear a suit uses to lock us away, it was not you, I know, but stop running around naked or Freddy will probally break you"

"uuh...okay,lass, sorry, but I really don't know" Mike said, doing his best to mimic Foxy's voice and pirate accent.

"So I guess we're stuck here, don't worry, Foxy, I'll get you back to the cove so you can get dressed, and we can also dress up the endo together, and eat pizza!", they sat on the floor, still hugging each other, Mike, having no idea what to do, started petting the back of her head, she appeared to like it

Mike thought again, feeling less scared of Chica: "what is she? Foxy's girlfriend or something? I always thought she were with Bonnie, even thought they are robots, and can't date, or can they? I really have no idea what to think of these guys anymore..."

Mike looked at the clock in the wall, it was 5:55 AM, what was he going to do, locked with Chica still hugging him,how could he possibly explain to her he was not Foxy? Mike had an idea.

"Chica"

"what?"

"close yer eyes"

"why?"

"close yer eyes, I want t' give ye something", Chica looked at him, surprised, with a smile, then she closed her eyes, she probally was expecting a kiss. Mike didn't like this one bit, but he wanted to go away, being hugged by chica, plus being inside a room full of machinery was making him sweat with heat, why do you think he keeps the fan turned on all the night?

Mike, nervous, kissed her beak, she jumped, and started dancing in joy.

"ooh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I love you, Foxy"

Mike got up, and went to the door, it was 5:59 AM in the clock, he was going to make it, and the power did not go out, he was safe.

"I luv ye too, Chica, look! the doors have opened!" he pressed the 2 buttons "I'm goin' t' the cove t' dress up, okay?"

"wait, Foxy"

"what is it?"

"could we, you know, come back here tomorrow?" Mike started sweating again, she actually liked being locked in a room with a "naked endo"? and what if the real Foxy found out everything?

"uuh... nah, no, Chica"

"ah, please, Foxy, please!"

it was 30 seconds to 6 AM, if he stayed there, she would once more be able to see him as a human, if she kept insisting, his plan would fail, he had no other choice than agreeing.

"okay, lass, okay, tomorrow, at 5 AM, ye come"

"thanks, Foxy" and hugged him again

"Chica"

"what?"

"could ye go to the backstage to see if Bonnie's in there?"

"uuh...ok" she didn't understand, but she went anyway, she would do everything to make Foxy happy. the moment she left the office, the doorbell sound played, 6 AM, mike felt relieved, and went away, as he walked to the door, he could hear Chica in the backstage, he saw Foxy peeking at him from the Pirate cove curtain, and waving at him with his hook, he crossed Bonnie

"hello there, Mr. security guard" he said, in a nice tone, carrying his guitar he left on the stage

"now you call me a security guard, but 5 minutes ago you were trying to kill me" Mike thought. Before he could left, he saw Freddy again, the only one who wasn't acting friendly, Freddy stared at him with a scary smile, not moving his head, only his eyes, still glowing.

"this bear scares the crap out of me... and everyone else, I have no idea how he is the main character here" and left, bracing himself for night 4.


	2. Chapter 2

The rules are simple: leave before dark, since the management discovered how dangerous Freddy could be at night, they started closing the restaurant very early, at 6 PM, Mike always comes at 11 PM, so the animatronics had some free hours to do whatever they wanted to, Bonnie liked playing his guitar and writing songs, Freddy liked sleeping, waiting for the midnight, so his fun of haunting the guard could begin, Foxy liked running around, "a good pirate must be in shape" he always said, but sometimes he would just sit in the pirate cove and do nothing for hours, in these days, Chica visited him, she always felt bad for him since the bite of '87, and she liked to make company to him, so she just sat there at his side, sometimes they talked, and sometimes they just sat there, doing nothing at all, about a month before Mike was hired, Foxy and Chica were there, as usual, doing nothing, Chica, trying to start a conversation, said:

"Foxy..."

he didn't respond, Foxy was facing the floor like he was sad.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything?"

Foxy lifted his eyepatch, looking at her with his not droopy eye. Nothing he said, for several minutes.

Out of the nothing, he just grabbed Chica and kissed her, Chica opened her eyes wide, really surprised, Foxy moved away from her, feeling guilty.

"me...sorry, sorry, lass, me just..."

Chica recovered herself from the surprise, smiling, she kissed him back, now Foxy was surprised.

"Don't be sorry, I love you, Foxy"

"me...me luv ye too, Chica"

They hugged each other, Foxy smiled, and said

"Do ye want t' be me girl?"

Chica nodded, smiling.

"Foxy..."

"what?"

"Do you want to...you know...have..."

Foxy was surprised, he lifted his eyepatch again.

"have what? already?! well, why not?"

"what are you talking about? I was inviting you have a pizza dinner with me, silly." she made an angry, but cute expression.

"oh, pizza, of course, let's go!" and they both got up and walked to the kitchen, holding each other hands, Bonnie, in the stage, sitting down while playing his guitar, saw the two, and said, joking:

"look at the two lovebirds, hahaha"

"lovebird and fox, lad" Foxy responded, kissing her forehead.

present day:

Mike came back for his 4th night, nervous as always, he went to the office to set up

"I hope Chica won't visit me again today" he thought, now knowing that the animatronics are sentient, but still couldn't see him as a human, or maybe Chica was just dumb, he didn't know.

Bonnie was the first to move, he went to the backstage, Mike always thought Bonnie was stupid to not stuff the endoskeleton in there.

"If it's ok to an endo to be in there, why can't I set up in there?" he thought, but regretted: "no, too risky", he checked the dining room, Chica was in there, staring at the camera, as always.

"I should buy a gun" he thought again, "but I must keep them safe, and who keeps ME safe? dammit!"

Hours passed, Chica was strangely not aggressive this night, she passed most of the night in the kitchen , where the camera was broken, but Mike could smell something, something burning, he looked at his watch, it was 5 AM.

"now she is supposed to visit me, crap".

Chica finally moved from the kitchen, but now she was holding something on her hands, Mike couldn't see what it was, she moved again, going to the east hall, now Mike could see what she was holding, it was a completely burned pizza, he also noted that Chica was all dirty with flour and tomato sauce.

"She actually tried to make a pizza for me? what the hell!"

She knocked at the window, holding her all burned pizza, smiling.

"good evening, Foxy, let's eat!"

Mike was definitely not in mood to be hugged by a robot chicken all night again, plus having to eat a burned pizza, but what could he do? it was better than being stuffed, even thought he would have bigger problems if Foxy found out. Mike closed the left door, opened the right door and let Chica in, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I must be the dumbest guy in the world, not for letting her in, but to even accept this job" Mike though, but he needed the money too much, he had no choice.

"why did you close the door? also, when did you learn how to use these doors?"

"uuh... me wanted t' be alone with ya, and aye, me learned how to use those doors"

She seemed happy when he said that he wanted to be alone with her.

"so, let's eat!"

She took a piece of the burned pizza and stuffed it into her own mouth, without even chewing it, just swallowing it.

"looks like she is programmed to like to eat, but she doesn't know how to do it properly" Mike thought.

"aren't you gonna eat?" she asked, with her mouth full.

"nah, thanks, lass, me fine"

"aaw, please, Foxy, just a piece, it took me so long to make it"

Mike looked at the burned pizza with disgust.

"no, Chica, please, me not hungry"

"but...but...I made it just for you... waaaah" she started crying, oil was coming out of her eyes.

"yeah, I'm not only the dumbest guy in the world, I'm also the worst boyfriend" Mike though again, not wanting Chica to attract everyone to the office, he pick up one piece of the pizza.

"don't be like that, Chica, I'll eat a piece, okay?"

"ooh, thank you, Foxy, thank you so much" and hugged him, Mike did his best not to vomit from eating the burned pizza, it was horrible, he looked back at Chica, she slept while hugging him, then he looked at his watch, 6 AM, the doorbell sound played, Mike got up, trying not to wake Chica up, he left the office, she was still in there, covered in flour and tomato sauce, with her mouth full of burned pizza and oil tear stains in her face, Mike remembered what happened yesterday.

"what did Foxy see in this chicken?" and left, because tomorrow was his 5th day, and things would only get more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chica was discovered the next day by the management, all covered in flour and tomato sauce, it was impossible to clean her fast enough and put her to work again before 9 AM, when the restaurant opens, so they would just tell the children Chica was "resting" today, and left her in the backstage.

Chica, however, wanted to see Foxy, so she sneaked her way to the pirate cove, it was not hard for her, and she managed to get there.

Foxy was sitting on the floor, sleeping, she sneaked up on him, and whispered in his ear

"good morning, you lazy pirate"

Foxy jumped from surprise, she laughed.

"don't do this again, lassie, it scares the hell out of this old Foxy pirate"

they smiled and hugged each other

"why are ye here? and why are ye covered in flour?"

"don't you remember, silly? I made a pizza for you"

Foxy made a confused expression, what was she talking about? maybe Chica was just joking on him, she liked doing that, he tried to play along

"oh, it was delicious, much tomato sauce, hehehe"

"you think so? thanks, I'll try harder next time"

"she is not joking? me don't remember eating her pizzas" Foxy thought

"me will find out what is happenin'" he thought

"Chica, don't ye want to pass the night here with me?"

Chica blushed

"Foxy! what do you mean?"

"ye know, it's really lonely hear, me have no one to talk, to sing, or to play" he smiled

"uuh...ok, I'll sleep here tonight" Chica smiled, but was still blushing

"thanks, lass"

Mike braced himself for his 5th night, he knew he was about to enter hell the moment he entered the pizzeria, strangely, Chica wasn't on stage, Bonnie was tuning his guitar and Freddy was sleeping, they both stared at Mike with creepy, black eyes, Mike started to sweat, he made his way to the office.

Meanwhile, Foxy and Chica were on the pirate cove, laying down, looking at the ceiling, all black, decorated with stars, Chica brought pizzas for them to eat, she stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at Foxy, he did the same

"enjoyin' the night, lassie?"

"I'm loving it"

They passed almost the entire night in this "date", Chica eventually fell asleep, Foxy, on the other hand, was fully awaken, he sneaked his way out of the pirate cove, Chica was lying on the floor, sleeping, it was 4 AM.

Meanwhile, Mike was having a hard time on his 5th night, it was the 4th time Bonnie showed up on the door, and Freddy had already moved from the restrooms to the kitchen

"he must be checkin' the left door, since Chica isn't attackin' today" Foxy thought, knowing this, he rushed to the east hall, he could see the door open, Foxy ran.

Mike didn't even see what hit him, Foxy tackled him, grabbed by the throat, they both fell to the ground, Foxy was really serious, still holding Mike by the throat on the floor, he put his hook next to Mike's face, Mike was paralyzed from fear

"ye haven't seen Chica lately, have ye, mate?"

"wh-what?"

"me asking if ye haven't been visited by me girl"

"n-no..." he wet his pants

Foxy let him go and got up

"Me'll keep an eye on ye, if me see ye two talking again, yer screwed"

Foxy said in a menacing tone, pointing his hook at Mike

"how could he have discovered?"

Bonnie crossed his path with Foxy in the corridor

"how did you know?" he asked

"It couldn't be Freddy or ye, Freddy is not interested on Chica, nor ye do, so it could only be him"

"wow"

"he's vulnerable if ye still want t' stuff him" Foxy pointed at the door with his hook, and walked away to the pirate cove, his girl was waiting for him. Bonnie tried to get in, only to have the door shutting in front if him.

Mike looked at his watch, 5:59 AM, he would survive to see another day, he was only not sure if he wanted to


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy angrily walked to the pirate cove, but felt better when he saw Chica sleeping in there, he lied next to her, he was not sleepy yet, so he watched her sleeping, he smiled, because he knew there wouldn't be anything anymore between him and Chica. Out of nothing, she woke up, but kept her position, she spoke in a really sleepy voice

"Foxy..."

"what is it, lassie?"

"why haven't you been wearing your suit all these days?"

Foxy became angry again

"so she DID visit him, thinkin' it was me, I'll kill him" he thought

"doesn't matter anymore, lassie, let's go to sleep, me tired"

Foxy kissed her again and slept, while hugging her, still angry at Mike.

The next day Mike was talking to his boss, the manager

"what do you mean you want to quit right now?" asked the manager, angry

"I've completed all the five nights, I hated this job, I am leaving" Mike responded in a very serious tone, his appearance was not his best since he started working at the pizzeria, his hair was messy, his eyes were red and had marks from lack of sleep, he wasn't even sleeping during the day, he had become completely paranoid, and he was still covered in his own pee, because of Foxy's attack last night. The manager tried to convince Mike:

"please... just 2 more nights, I'll pay you even more for this, we must find a new security guard, and that's not easy, I mean, who would be stupid enough to..."

"To risk his own life for a hundred and twenty bucks?" Mike completed, looking angry

"I'm...sorry"

Mike got his 120$ paycheck and went to the exit

"Mr. Schmidt, please! just 2 more nights!" the manager yelled, Mike looked over his shoulder:

"you're lucky I need this money, but after these 2 nights, I'll never come to this cursed place anymore"

he left, going home, but he still cou

ldn't sleep, he was still having hallucinations due to his paranoia

"This yellow bear... it just doesn't leave me alone!" Mike thought.

Author note:

this chapter is just an epilogue, things will get serious in the next chapter, skip it if you want...wait, I should have said that up there..."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike's house, 9 PM

Mike got some sleep, or at least tried, he have been having nightmares with a yellow bear, a Golden Freddy, the entire day, he had woken up some minutes ago and was on his computer, he was searching about animatronics, if he could find a weakness, he would be safe from Foxy, Chica and everyone else.

"uuh... lots of crap about Chuck E. Cheese and Jim Henson's creature shop... Movies from the 70's and 80's... but nothing helpful"

he sighed, there really was no way to keep himself safe without destroying the robots? He visited several sites, until he decided to give up

"there got to be something helpful about programming"

he searched 'animatronic robots programming tutorials' and clicked the first site he found

"bingo" Mike thought, proud of himself

"it's actually a lot more complicated than I thought" Mike looked at the clock, 10:30 PM, it was time to go, he had to go by bus, as he didn't have a car

"I'll read this tomorrow... if I survive this night"

He finished his coffee, turned off the computer and left.

11 PM, Mike was standing in the front door of the pizzeria, he took a deep breath and entered

"good luck" he thought.

Mike, already sweating, was going to the office, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were in the stage now, but their eyes were all black, they were staring at Mike, even Chica, he tried not to look and moved, when he passed by the pirate cove, a hand came out and hold his arm, Foxy! his snout slowly came out of the curtains

"She's aware of everything, matey, don't expect mercy from any of us" he whispered

"I-I never wanted to..." Mike looked at Foxy, he also were with black eyes

"it doesn't matter, what is done is done, and ye can't undone it, now she's angrier than me"

Foxy chuckled and went back to the darkness of his cove, Mike never felt so terrified in his life, he looked at the exit door, it was so close, he could simply lock the place and walk away.

"I can't make it! I can't..." he thought, he was about to cry, he walked to the door, but something stopped him, he saw, the yellow bear, the same from the hallucinations, he was there, sitting like a corpse in front of the door, it looked like Freddy, but it had no eyes, it was Golden Freddy.

Mike screamed and ran to the office, he sat on the chair, then dropped his hat on the floor, he was crying

"you idiot... you could have just waited for the morning, you didn't have to talk to her, you put yourself in this situation, idiot..."

The telephone then rang, it was Midnight, Mike looked at it, surprised

"what? the phone guy is still calling? how? he...he's dead!"

He picked up the phone, it is impossible to say exactly what he heard, but it was terrifying, it looked like a ghost voice, it spoke gibberish for several seconds, then he heard screams, child screams, he put down the telephone and picked up the tablet, there was no time for this, he had to watch the robots.

He expected Bonnie to move first, but he didn't, Chica moved so fast she didn't even care about disabling the camera, she just dropped her cupcake and moved.

"what?" Mike was sweating so much his smell impregnated in all the office, he could see Chica running down to the east hall, he quickly pressed the door button, the door closed on her face, she started punching the window

"get out of there, you jerk! How dare you to do what you did?"

Mike could see her on the window, but nothing he said, he was too scared to say anything, he was actually trying to find an argument to why would he fool Chica like this, and at the same time hoping she wouldn't break the glass of the window

"coward" she said, and went back to the stage, Bonnie finally moved, it was still 1 AM, Mike could hear Chica crying in the stage, this time, however, Bonnie didn't appear at the door, he knocked at the window

"look, pal, I know we have never talked before, but if you want some advice, you should definitely tell Chica you're sorry"

Mike looked at him surprised

"yeah, I know, you don't trust us, I don't know what is so wrong with the Freddy suit you don't to wear it, but it's ok, I won't try to stuff you in it, just... apologize to her, pal, I'm feeling bad for her, she's my friend!"

he then left, Mike started to feel bad about Chica, but what could he do? He would die if he didn't fool her.

4 AM, Chica was still weeping on the stage, Foxy went out of the cove, she was lying on his shoulders, Freddy, annoyed by Chica, managed to move to the dining area, Bonnie came to the office

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Freddy still wants to stuff you for some reason, and I don't think he'll let you pass only to apologize, and I don't think I can convince Chica to come here, so I think it's better for you to wait for the morning, so Freddy won't be able to move, actually, none of us will, but have in mind that we are hearing, ok?"

Mike felt somehow relieved, he would have to care only about Freddy, who was staring at the camera with his black eyes, they actually looked like shining white dots in the dark.

5 AM, Mike decided to take a look at all the pizzeria, he looked at the backstage, there was an endoskeleton in there, sitting on a table, it would, sometimes, activate and stare at the camera, Mike changed the camera, the supply closet, Bonnie entered there for no reason, the west hall, there were several monitors in there, and some children's drawings on the wall, he changed camera again, to the west hall corner, it was supposed to have a poster of Freddy on the wall, but it wasn't there, instead, there was the face of Golden Freddy, staring directly at the camera, Mike heard a girl's laugh, but it wasn't Chica, it was something different, like the laugh came from inside his head, he screamed, and put down his tablet, there he was again, sitting in the same way he was before, like a corpse, staring at Mike with his entirely black eyes, Golden Freddy!

Mike paralyzed from fear, both doors were closed, he had no escape, Golden Freddy stared at him for several minutes, then he screamed, he screamed so loud Mike could feel blood coming out of his ears, he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Schmidt..." a voice was calling him, what happened? he couldn't remember, he had fainted last night

"Mr. Schmidt! wake up! have you been sleeping on the job?!"

he suddenly went back to reality, he was attacked last night by Golden Freddy

"Noo! the yellow bear! he..."

"what are you talking about, Mr. Schmidt? the only bear here is Freddy, now answer me, why were you sleeping on the job? what a lack of professionalism" said the manager, looking quite angry of finding the security guard sleeping

"sleeping on the job? it was your damn robots who attacked me at night! I fainted because of them scarring me at night" Mike responded, much angrier than his boss

"I would fire you, Mr. Schmidt, but you need to complete your last night, take your paycheck and go away"

Mike took his overtime paycheck, it was $120.50

"50 cents more, how gentle of them" Mike thought, ironical, he passes by the show stage, all the 3 main characters were there, he remembered what Bonnie told him

"...have in mind that we are hearing, ok?"

Mike stood still in front of Chica, nothing he said for several minutes, all the animatronics were on their default position, without a face expression or anything, Mike was feeling like an idiot, trying to talk to a robot that was probably turned off, but he remembered Bonnie's words once more.

"so..." he tried to talk

"I... don't really know what to say... I guess I should start saying 'I'm sorry', then, I'm sorry"

nothing she did

"I never wanted this to happen, actually, I was desperate, you were trying to stuff me into a Freddy suit, thinking I'm an endoskeleton, but I'm not! I just wanted to make this clear, and then I talked to you, I acted like Foxy, and you believed me, I'm sorry, seriously, I just had to survive, I'm not the smartest guy on earth, so I'm sorry for causing all of this mess"

she did nothing

"why are you talking to them?" asked a voice from behind Mike, he blushed, being caught talking to a probably disabled robot is quite embarrassing, Mike turned around, it was a janitor

"oh, it's just... a dream coming true to have a chance to talk to Chica, she was my favorite when I was a kid!"

he responded, trying not to look like a weirdo. He went home, but this time he couldn't sleep, he had to read the programming tutorial.

Mike had lunch, it was 2 PM, he turned on his computer and started reading, it was a giant text and long videos.

hours later...

"wow, this is actually harder than I thought" he looked at his watch, 6 PM, it was dinner time, he went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

8 PM, Mike was leaving, he wanted to get there early to reprogram the animatronics

"I haven't finished reading that... but is my best chance of survival tonight" he thought, and left.

Meanwhile at the pizzeria, everyone was doing their usual hobbies, save for Chica, Bonnie was playing the guitar, Freddy was sleeping, Foxy was running around, and Chica was running after him, they were playing tag, Foxy, being much faster than Chica, easily got her, he hold her by the arm

"yer turn, lassie" he said, smiling

"oh, you..." she said, they both smiled and kissed again

9:30 PM, Mike arrived the restaurant

"I hope it will work" he thought, sweating, he was really tense. Mike approached the pizzeria, one night, just one more night for him to never see that place before, he entered the pizzeria, Foxy and Chica were too busy to notice him him, he looked at the stage, Freddy were sleeping and Bonnie was playing the guitar, he also didn't notice Mike

"nice" he thought "I better hurry" he looked at his watch again, 9:39 PM, he still had some time.

Mike discovered in his search that he could actually turn off these models of animatronic by pressing a button on the back of the heads of their endoskeletons, he turned Freddy off.

"wait, why can't I just turn off all of them?" he thought, but remembered the phone guy's words:

"...something about their servos locking up if they stay turned off for too long..."

"yeah, better just reprogram" he thought.

Mike managed to reprogram Freddy

"I hope I did it right" he thought, sweating, he walked onto Bonnie, who hadn't noticed him on the stage yet, Mike pressed the button and Bonnie fell, he reprogrammed Bonnie.

Foxy and Chica were still running around

"if they see me as a security guard now, they won't be angry at me, I just need to turn both of them off"

he went to the kitchen

"hey, Chica!"

She turned her head to him

"hello!"

"I made a pizza, do you want some?"

she quickly ran to the kitchen

"where?!"

he put his foot on her way, she tripped and fell to the floor, Mike turned her off and reprogrammed her, Foxy quickly came after her

"wait fer me, lassie" he got shocked from seeing her lying on the floor

"what happened t' her? what have ye done?"

he went to help her up, Mike quickly turned him off and reprogrammed him, everything was ready, he went to his office, he was ready for Freddy!


	7. Chapter 7

12 AM, Mike was relaxing on his chair, he had reprogrammed all the animatronics, now they were all harmless, or that was what he thought.

He suddenly heard Freddy's laugh

"what?"

he looked at the east hall corner camera, Freddy was in there, with his glowing eyes, Mike desperately closed the door, he checked the lights, Bonnie was on the door, he closed the other door, he was sweating, he checked the pirate cove, Foxy was already peeking out of the curtain, Chica was nowhere to be found, but Mike could still hear her in the kitchen

2 AM, Mike was starting to run low on energy

"why did I follow that damn tutorial?" he asked to himself, feeling like an idiot, Freddy never left the east hall corner, he just needed to walk in to kill Mike and end all of this, Bonnie started walking around the west hall, but always next to the door, Foxy was about to run through the west hall and enter the office, Chica eventually moved from the kitchen, strangely, she had another pizza in her hands.

"not again" he thought, she was actually getting closer, Mike was starting to get even more desperate, strangely, she went to the west hall, Mike could actually see her with Bonnie, they turned off the camera, Mike could hear them talking, but he didn't understand what they were talking about because of the closed door, after they talked, both left, Mike opened the door

"4 AM, thank god! and 30% energy left"

he felt quite relieved, but was still worried about Freddy not going away

Bonnie and Chica didn't come to the door again, and Foxy went back to the pirate cove, just Freddy was acting aggressively, never leaving the door, Mike had to keep it closed the entire night, from time to time, Mike checked the east hall corner camera, but Freddy wouldn't leave

5 AM, 18% power left, Freddy hadn't left yet, Mike was not even checking the cameras anymore, since Foxy was not attacking anymore, Mike now felt completely relieved, he was certain he would finish the night, out of nothing, Bonnie knocked at the window

"hey, pal, we heard you are leaving tomorrow, so Chica decided to forgive you and make a pizza so we can all eat and say goodbye to you, I mean, except for Freddy, you know, he still wants to stuff you, but the worst thing that can go wrong is you getting stuffed, what is so bad about this?" said Bonnie, trying to convince Mike to go out

"I also wrote a song for you, so c'mon, it will be fun!"

Mike stared at him on the window with a suspicious look, he decided to check the camera, there was a table on the stage with a large pizza over it, this time not burned, Chica was standing next to it, smiling at the camera, Mike wanted to go, but he didn't trust them, plus, Freddy still wanted to kill him, he looked at his watch, 5:50 AM, he has 9% power left

"robots aren't supposed to lie" he thought

"does it means I can trust them?" he was really worried

"so, you're coming" Bonnie asked, he got no answer

"anyway, I'll wait you in the stage, and caution about Freddy"

Bonnie left, just then Mike noticed the left door was open, he wanted to go, it was 5:55 AM

"you know what? I'll finish this night anyway, they don't even have time to stuff me" he thought, he got up from his chair, it was soaked in his sweat, Freddy looked at him from the window, but just stared, Mike went to the stage, nervous and sweating, as he entered the room, Foxy grabbed Mike's hands, and hold them in Mike's back.

Mike panicked, and tried to struggle away from Foxy, but it was useless, Foxy took him to the stage, they were face to face with Chica, Mike was sweating even more

"how could I trust them? idiot!" Mike thought to himself

"now we know ye won't run away like a coward like ye did yesterday..." started Foxy

"you can really tell Chica you're sorry" completed Bonnie

"then we eat" finished Chica

They all stared at Mike, waiting for him to say something

"but didn't I already said sorry?" thought Mike

"anyway, it's better to say it again"

"I'm sorry, Chica, I never really wanted any of this to happen, I just didn't want to get stuffed" he said, in a nervous voice

"very well" said Bonnie

"now we eat" said Chica, she grabbed a piece of pizza and shoved it in her own mouth, she looked a lot better now, Foxy let go of Mike, he was forgiven, he looked at his watch, 6:00 AM, it was over.

The animatronics all walked to their default positions, ignoring Mike and the table. Mike decided to give the place a last look, the stage, the pirate cove, the office, and finally the kitchen, even thought Chica made quite of a pizza back there, the kitchen was a complete mess, he looked around, there was a large wooden box on the floor, it was open, he decided to take a look, empty. When he decided to turn around and finally go away, he heard a girl laugh, scared, Mike quickly turned around, the box now had Golden Freddy, all dismantled, Mike never ran so much in his life.

Hours later, Mike was ready to get his paycheck and say goodbye to that place forever, he heard the pizzeria was shutting down, he felt sorry for the animatronics, knowing they were "alive", Mike always liked the pizzeria when he was a kid, his favorite was Foxy, he used to dress as a pirate because of his hero

"...Mr. Schmidt! Are you listening?! you are fired!"

Mike came back to reality, he was being fired

"that's good, but why?" he asked

"first of all, we got you tampering the animatronics" the manager said, very serious

"I did it because they were attacking me at night" Mike responded

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Schmidt, second, odor, I have to say, I've never seen someone wet a chair with sweat, can't you just take a shower? what do you think we leave that fan working the entire night?"

"it's hard not to get nervous and sweat when you're about to die" he responded, the manager stared at him with an angry look for some seconds, then started talking again

"third, general unprofessionalism, you couldn't see in your tablet, but there was a camera in the office as well, and we recorded when you lured the chicken inside and... well, tell me, Mr. Schmidt, do you have any problems with that? you should see a psychiatrist"

"I don't have any problems, it was her who entered the office and started kissing me!" Mike said, even thought he raised his voice, he couldn't be happier, he noticed that everyone around started staring at him when he said that, Mike cleared his throat

"anyway, let me out of here, I can't take it anymore" he said

"very well, you're fired, now get out" the manager said, looking satisfied from firing such a "lazy" employee

Mike walked away from the building, he looked at the pink slip on his hand and let it go, he was finally free.

THE END


	8. Epilogue

fnaf epilogue

7 PM, the pizzeria was already closed, everyone went home, employees, kids, everyone, the animatronics started moving, knowing that the pizzeria would shut down forever, Foxy felt relieved to know Chica would always be at his side, he was in the pirate cove, Chica went to visit him  
>"hi, Foxy" they both smiled<br>"Chica, please, come here"  
>she stood next to him, Foxy nothing said<br>"what did you want to talk, Foxy?" she asked, curious, while looking at him  
>"uuh... ye heard that t' restaurant be closin' soon, haven't ye?" he said, he looked nervous, Chica got confused, he was never shy toward her since they started dating<br>"so... me wanted t' make ye a last wish"  
>"what is it?"<br>Foxy suddenly got up on his knees and grabbed Chica's hand they both blushed a little  
>"Chica, do ye want... wait" he shook his head, 2 golden washers came from his mouth, he picked up one and put on Chica's ring finger, or her 3rd finger, since she only had 4 on each hand<br>"Chica, me beloved lass, do ye want t'..." Foxy tried to say, but he was too nervous, Chica smiled again  
>"you can do it, you just have to ask" she said, she saw Foxy started crying<br>"...Do ye want t' marry me?"  
>nothing they said for several seconds, Chica felt so happy with Foxy's question she also started crying, she kissed him<br>"yes!" she said, really loud, into tears, hugging Foxy, he hugged her back, Foxy didn't care about the place closing down or being out of order while having Chica on his side, he knew everything would be ok, he kissed her once more, the best days of his life had begun

(TRUE) END

author note:

thanks everybody who favorited/followed/both this story, it was actually my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed, I'm working on others right now, so don't forget to check out my other stories!

-cheatsy


	9. Sequel

hello everyone, I'm here to say, if you liked this story, you'll probably like the sequel (prequel?), Five Nights with Jeremy, which I'm currently posting every Sunday, if you liked Five Nights with Mike, you'll provably like the sequel, so don't forget to give it a check


End file.
